


A Lesbian Tale #1: Brooklyn 99

by The_Auth0r



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Auth0r/pseuds/The_Auth0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, and Rosa and Amy are cleaning up the confiscated drug locker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Rosa" Amy called looking confused.  
" What" Rosa replied looking slightly bored  
"Whats this "Love Powder"" Amy said, looking intrested.  
"I dunno" replied Rosa, who was gazing at a spider  
"Captain Holt has it listed under "Dangerous"" Amy muttered to herself  
Suddenly Rosa looked up in intrest  
"Dangerous, eh" Rosa Smirked "Give it here"  
Rosa snatched it off Amy "It says 'It makes whomever inhales it fall completely in love, for a hour, with the next person they see' oh and side affects are 'may give you temporary sickness, inhases pleasure, and incredible horniness' and thats it" Rosa finished   
"Ok,give it here then" Amy Said  
"Why" Replied Rosa  
"So I can sort it" Amy Said  
"No" Rosa said as the two struggle for the packet"Fine have it" Rosa Snapped as she let go sending the packet across the room where it burst sending the powder into the air completly covering the girls.


	2. The Affects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The affects start to take place!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like it vote for the next one by commenting either: 1 for The Big Bang Theory (Penny/Bernadette) or 2 Brooklyn 99 2: The Prequel (Amy/Gina)

"Don't look at me" Amy cried out averting her gaze, while locking the door.  
Whitest not thinking clearly, Rosa looked over at Amy and imminently became incredibly horny and wet, and she felt incredibly attracted to Amy. Rosa grabbed Amy's head and forced her to look at her, and instantly Amy felt the same feelings Rosa was feeling for her.

Amy reached out at Rosa and ripped of her jacket and top leaving Rosa in just her satin black bra revealing her hard nipples, Rosa then tore off her bra grabbed Amy's head and pushed it into her breast.  
Amy started to suck, as this wasn't her first lesbian experience (she'd done it with Gina plenty-a-time), Amy knew how to pleasure a woman.  
Rosa started to moan as her first of many orgasms of the day.  
"YES AMY" Rosa panted "MORE" "OH YES KEEP GOING" Rosa hit her first orgasm of the night as Amy withdrew and within 5 seconds her top half was completely nude and then then the bottom half. Rosa (who was also now fully nude) leaped at Amy making out with her as their bare breast touch sending waves of pleasure trembled throughout their bodies. Amy bent down and started licking Rosa clean shave pussy clean while Rosa played with her breasts and moan as Amy tasted her cunt while Rosa moaned and cried for Amy to never stop, and then Amy began to finger her. "STOP" Rosa cried out "Awww Why" Amy pouted "Lets scissor" Rosa suggested Amy didn't reply instead just lay down and Rosa did the same and they rubbed their pussy's against each other. After a 45 minute period of orgasms Rosa started biting Amy's bare nipple and Amy started to moan "Oh yes keep going" as Rosa had said earlier. After the hour Rosa looked at Amy and said "Well that happened"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote!!!!


End file.
